Seven x (Reader) Drabbles
by NeverTurnAround
Summary: Short Stories Of (Your Name) and Seven from Mystic Messenger :D From time to time, the other characters will also appear!
1. Eating Competition

**Eating Competition**

It was your average Saturday afternoon, hot, humid and plain boring. But Seven was especially happy, in fact, excited to the point he could scream. (Your Name) was coming over to his apartment, they were going have a sleepover for the first time as a couple. His heart was thumping at an abnormal pace and he felt he was being roasted like a sausage in the sun. No words expressed the difficulty he had in containing his excitement. He prepared everything necessary for the sleepover, warm thick-blankets, fluffy white pillows, movies and of course, Honey Buddha chips and Dr pepper. He did not have the time to get an extra bed, so he was mentally prepared to let (Your Name) sleep on his bed, he just wanted her to be comfortable and not end up with an aching back the next morning.

* * *

It was 1pm, the security gate chimed.

Seven had programmed the gate to recognise only him and (Your Name), so both of them would not have to waste time on the Arabic security questions…

Seven squeaked, he still was not ready, he forgot to change his hoodie and his pants that were covered in the remnants of the Honey Buddha chips. He ran to his room to change, but not in the most presentable manner. **_He wore his clothes so sloppily, you could see his hip bones, shoulder blades and his flat-tanned tummy._**

(Your Name) blushed at the sight of him. He was too cute.

"Ahhh… Hello (Your Name) …" he flushed as he muttered.

 ** _(Your Name) was wearing a baggy-black T-shirt with a pair of jeans that were slightly too big for her._**

"Hello, Saeyoung~~ Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

But that was a lie, he was not alright, he felt like his heart was going erupt from the sight of his beloved angel…

"Are you sure? Your face looks a little red, do you have fever ?"

"No, that's not it…. It's just… why do you have to dress so cutely? ..." He stuttered.

"Wha….?" (Your Name) was so embarrassed, she wanted to bury her face in his hands…. But instead, she responded by saying,

"Don't say that… If I am cute, doesn't that make you the cutest person on earth? ..."

He did not react, his mind was a complete mess, the only thing that ran through his mind was _ **, Crap, why is she so smooth?...**_

"Saeyoung?..."

"Ummm…. Why don't you just come in…. I made you stand there for so long …."

"Oh ok, thank you…"

(Your name) stepped into the apartment, it was very spacey and warm, but the atmosphere was also rather awkward after that conversation.

* * *

After a good 10 minutes, Seven sensed the tension and decided to speak.

"Ummm (Your Name)… Do you want some food?"

"Uhh sure…. That will be nice."

"Okie-dokie, do u want to try the legendary combo of Honey Buddha chips and Dr pepper?!" his tone changed, he really wanted to share with (Your Name) what is was like to eat something so heavenly.

"Okay ~~"

"Alrighty, give me 17 seconds…"

Sure enough, his timing was impeccable, it took him exactly 17 seconds to get 2 packets of Honey Buddha Chips and 2 cans of Dr Pepper.

"Alright, here we are, the legendary snack combo! ~~ " He smiled. _**And (Your Name) could have sworn she nearly had a heart attack**_.

"Okie, how about we play a game? ~~"

"Game?"

"Ya"

"What game?"

"I'm glad you asked!" he tilted his glasses and it glinted.

"We are gonna see who can finish all of their food the fastest! ~~"

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, come on it will be fun!"

"Okay then…"

"Okie, lemme open everything first so no time will be wasted!"

"Hmmmm…."

"Ehh?!'

"What is it?"

"Don't say hmmmm like that, it is distracting me…."

(Your Name) giggled, now she knew his weak spot.

"Hmmmmmmmmm~~~"

"(Your Name)! Stoppp~~ I can't concentrate"

"Hmmmmm ~~~ "

"(Your Name) stop it! ~~"

"Hmm…..?!"

But before (Your Name) could finish teasing him, he silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't do that okay?... Or you will make me think of weird stuff…. "

 _ **His voice was so husky and entrancing, and with the way he whispered in her ear, she could not help but blush.**_

"Okay…"

"I'm just kidding! ~~"

(Your Name) didn't say anything she was so flustered.

"(Your Name)? …"

Still no reply…

"Ahhh….. Did I make you sad ?!"

 _ **His cheerful face turned into a worried and confused expression in a split second.**_

"(Your Name)! I'm so sorry! I was just kidding around! I'm sor….. ummm…"

(Your Name) pecked his lips, it was soft, wet. Cute. Not only did she shock Seven, she shocked herself too, she never expected herself to be this bold. Immediately, she stopped and barely managed to mutter out "I'm sorry."

''Heheh, bold aren't you?" he smirked.

 _ **And with his enhanced jawlines, unclothed shoulder blades and hip bones, it tempted every piece of innocence (Your Name) had left.**_

"Ahhh….."

"Don't be so serious (Your Name), let us start on the game already! ~~"

"Okay…."

* * *

As he opened the last can of Dr pepper, readied himself, and he proceeded to chuckle out," Let's get started (Your Name)! ~~"

"Yes! ~~"

* * *

 _ **First Drabble of my series! Hope you guys like it!**_


	2. Period Days

_**Period Days**_

 _ **Periods**_ , the monthly hell women have to go through with no other purpose of cleansing your uterus. During this ordeal, women tend to not be in the best of mood, and although some women are naturally stronger in enduring the constant cramps that made you feel like you were in the deepest pits of hell, some women were weaker in terms of endurance, thus they tend to release various emotions in a short amount of time, also known as _**Periodic Mood Swings**_ or _**PMS**_.

Let's just say that, (Your Name) was a victim of these torturous, painful ordeals, and unluckily, she was in the majority of the bunch, not being able to put up with these 'hell punches' to her stomach.

During this time of the month, she has a tendency of being dead silent or talkative as hell, there was no in between, and being the sweet, caring and worried bean he is, Seven tries his very best to ensure (Your Name) was comfortable, but sometimes to the extent of overdoing it…

* * *

He was in the women's section, and boy, he had never seen so many different types of pads before. _He did not really understand the concept of pads being a luxury item, he felt that it was more of a necessity_?

He stood there for a while, looking at the different brands and properties of each one.

"Night pads? ..." he muttered as he looked at the top-right shelf, " Is the blood that comes out at night different? …"

He was so confused, _**which one should he get for (Your Name)?**_

* * *

The lady at the checkout counter shot him weird glances, but he didn't notice.

"Why do you need so much pads for?"

"Wha?..."

"Pads. Why do you need so much?"

"Oh."

He hesitated and bit his lips, **_to tell or not to tell?_**

"Uhhh…. They are for my girlfriend…."

"Girlfriend? Does she really need this much?"

"No…."

"Then why do you need to buy this many?"

"It's just... I don't know which one she wants…" he felt really embarrassed, _**he imagined the checkout lady secretly judging him for not knowing what his girlfriend wants**_.

"How much is her flow?"

"Her what?"

"Her flow. You know, blood flow."

"Oh… what's that? …"

"The amount of blood she loses."

"Oh…..I think she says it was medium? …"

"Medium…" the lady glanced through the pile and picked out one pack of pads with a purple and white packaging.

"Here, this is good for medium flow."

"Oh….Thank you…"

"No problem, it's not every day you see a man buying pads for their lady."

"Heh….." he blushed.

"Men. Many are too proud to even walk into the women's section." She commented as she scanned his purchase.

"Do you think she needs night pads? ..." he stuttered.

"I don't think so, you can just use these pads since she doesn't have a heavy flow."

"Oh…. Alright…"

" Why don't you get some chocolate?"

"Chocolate? …"

"Yeah. It helps soothe the cramps."

"Really? …."

"Yeah. At least it works for me."

"Oh, ok… Where are they?"

"Aisle 17."

"Thank you miss."

"Madam. I'm happily married."

* * *

 _ **There it was again, those freaking cramps.**_

(Your Name) laid on the bed, trying to soothe her tummy with a hot water-bottle.

Seven wasn't back yet, so all she could do was wait.

"Uhh…"

 ** _The cramps were killing her, and her headache made it much worse, she couldn't even move._**

* * *

The door chimed, and (Your Name) never would have thought she would be so happy to hear the monotone robotic voice of the gate.

* * *

"(Your Name)! I'm back are you ok?"

"No…."

"Here, I got you 27 different chocolates."

"27 chocolates? …"

"Yeah, the cashier lady told me it helps soothe cramps."

"Oh…. Thank you …" she couldn't help but giggle, he was so sweet.

"I also got you pads… Wait…"

 _ **He rummaged through the grocery bag, looking for the pack of pads concealed by all the different types of chocolate.**_

"Here. The lady said this is good for a medium flow…"

"Ehh… "

"What is it?"

"How do u know what's flow?"

"Oh… The lady told me, she also says this can be used at night since you don't have a heavy flow."

She couldn't help but giggle even more.

"Why are you giggling?"

"You are so cute~~"

(Your Name) said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Wha? …"

"So cute… Ahh…"

 _ **The cramps were acting up again.**_

"ARE YOU OKAY?! HERE HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE!"

His anxious, flustered look was definitely a sight to see. He grabbed a random bar of chocolate from the bag and gave it to (Your Name).

"Thank you…"

"Quick eat it! See if it helps!"

"Yes…"

 _ **She bit into the chocolate bar and a heavenly sweet-milky taste enticed her taste buds.**_

"Uhmm~~"

"Is it good?"

"Yes~~"

"That's good..."

"Wanna try some? ~~"

"No it's fine, you need it more than I do, I can't experience the pain and share the burden with you so it is my duty to help you lift that burden…"

"Hmmm~~"

"(Your Name), be serious!"

"Hmmmmmmmmm~~ No~~"

"Don't do that, it makes me feel tingly…"

"Want some?"

"What? …"

"Want this chocolate?'

"No… It fine… You can hav?!..."

 _ **Before he could finish, (Your Name) stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth.**_

"Try it! It is yummy~~'

"It is…" he said as _**the heavenly sweet melted in his mouth.**_

"Hehe…"

"Why are you giggling again?"

"There is chocolate on your face~~"

"Where?"

"Here~~"

"What? Where?"

"Lemme help you ~~"

 _ **(Your Name) licked the chocolate from the corner of his lip.**_

"Uhmmm…. Yummy~~"

 _ **He blushed, his heart was racing, his mind blank. He felt a shiver down travel down his spine when her warm wet tongue came into contact with his skin.**_

"Saeyoung! Are you okay? …"

 ** _No reply._**

"Saeyoung? …Are you...?!"

Her concern was cut off by Seven pulling (Your Name) into a sudden embrace.

He whispered huskily into her ear, nuzzling in her neck,

 ** _"Why are you so cute (Your Name_** )?"


	3. Thank you

_**Thank you...**_

 _I knew we were impossible._

 _The person you knew, and love is a lie._

 _Everything is merely a fiction of reality._

 _I can never be with you,_

 _Being with you will only hurt you..._

 _I am sorry._

 _For everything._

 _I love you so much,_

 _But if you got hurt, how could I ever forgive myself?_

* * *

 _So,_

 _I beg of you,_

 _Forget me,_

 _Hate me,_

 _Be angry with me,_

 _Just please,_

 _Don't have feelings for me,_

 _So it won't hurt_

 _When I'm gone._

* * *

 _I am not worthy of love,_

 _I do not deserve to be loved by you,_

 _But thank you for being there for me,_

 _Filling the empty void in my heart,_

 _Thank you,_

 _For laughing with me._

 _Making me smile._

 _Letting me feel what it was like to be loved…_

* * *

 _Thank you,_

 _For letting me dream,_

 _Dreaming that you accepted the real me._

 _Dreaming I could be a in a relationship where we fought over nothing,_

 _Laugh,_

 _Smile..._

* * *

 _But I knew,_

 _It was just a dream,_

 _And it wasn't possible…_

 _I knew it can't be real._

 _Please don't trust me,_

 _Or you will only get hurt…_

* * *

 _But why,_

 _Why would you like a dangerous person like me?_

 _A man with a good honest job,_

 _A normal background,_

 _Someone that doesn't have a complicated background like me,_

 _Someone who has the right and ability to make you happy,_

 _Would be better…_

* * *

 _So please,_

 _Forget me._

 _Pretend I seize to exist..._

* * *

 _I can no longer wear the mask of this happy-go-lucky 707,_

 _This cold,_

 _Icy person is me…_

 _There was not a single day I wasn't depressed._

 _This is the real me._

* * *

 _But right now,_

 _I'll do anything in my power to protect you,_

 _Because it was me who dragged you into this situation,_

 _It was me who nearly caused you to get hurt,_

 _So,_

 _Even if it means dying,_

 _I'll protect you at all costs,_

 _Because,_

 _You,_

 _made me see colours again,_

 _You,_

 _made me finally feel happy again…_


	4. Soulmate AU

**_Alright guys, a little teaser and notes!_**

* * *

 ** _This is a Soulmate AU,_** ** _it is basically a world where one can't see a certain colour till they find or see their soulmate! But for aromantics, they will be able to see all colours! I think it fits Seven and the main character perfectly! This was also inspired by the ending song of the game, "Like the sun in the sky". But if you want to be more specific, the lines I liked were "You were the divine person who brought colour". I just think it goes really well together! Also if you guys do not know what is an AU, it means an Alternate Universe. Now for things to note of, if you are wondering why Saeran calls Seven Hyung, it is because Hyung means older brother in Korean! This is only for younger boys to call older guys! It is not for Girls to call older guys, for girls, they call their male seniors Oppa._**

* * *

"Saeran, I'm going to buy some food, do you want anything?"

He grabbed the keys from the coffee table as he spoke.

"No thanks hyung."

"Alright, be careful, don't play your games for too long."

"Okay."

"Alright, bye." _Saeyoung sighed, **he was to engrossed in the game.**_

The streets were bustling with life as usual, the streets were packed with pedestrians. Dozens of feet filled the concrete slabs, in which the monstrosity of a city had been morphed from. Nobody stopped to say hello. _**But he didn't care he just wanted to buy his groceries and go home.**_

* * *

The cold air from the small grocery shop gushed out of the entrance. There was a faint smell, it was a familiar smell, but a person who has never been there would not pick up this smell. This smell, he remembers it since his so-called childhood. It was the smell he smelled every day when he had to run 'errands' for his mother.

He was the older of the twins, naturally he had a stronger immune system as compared to his younger brother .But they never had a happy childhood like many other kids, they grew up in a broken home, without a father, and an alcoholic, abusive mother. Saeyoung wouldn't even consider saying he had a childhood, although he wasn't abused as often as his younger brother, he had to be the one who took responsibility in taking care of him. _**Their life was a living hell, they've been through thick and thin, but it was because of their courage to fight against what they thought was their fate, that made them who they were today.**_ Saeyoung suffered depression throughout most of his life, and Saeran was the only reason he got better at that time.

He hid his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, he never really liked the sight of them. The scars on them reminded him too much of his past.

* * *

 _ **He used these pieces of fabrics as a mask.**_

 _ **A mask to conceal the past.**_

* * *

He walked done the aisles of the store, it was different from what he remembered of his childhood. It was bigger, emptier, colder… But he knew it was different because of the drastic changes it had to undergo, still, he liked the way it was now, it reminded him less of his childhood.

* * *

The aisle he was in was lifeless, it was the snack section, his favourite. He picked 3 bags of Honey Buddha chips from the top shelf and placed it in his basket, it was rarely in stock, so he grabbed a few.

He scratched his head, he was looking for the cans of Dr Pepper, but it wasn't in its usual spot. He looked at his hands, there were a few strands of hair on it. _He hated his hair, he thought it was and ugly gre_ y, **but in reality, it was a beautiful striking orange-red.**

 **He hadn't found his soulmate yet, and for him, the colours he had never seen were red and orange.** Frankly, he didn't even know what was the actual colour of his hoodie. He heaved out a huge sigh, he felt like it was impossible to find his soulmate, _they could be on the other side of the world for all he knew._

 **T _o him, gender didn't matter. The only thing he asked for was someone that he could spend his life with._**

He grabbed a few cans of soda instead and proceeded to the checkout. He fished out his phone to listen to some music.

But he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and as he was making the corner, he bumped into someone who let out a cute, **"Kyah!"**

* * *

"Oh lord, I'm so sorry are you…"

He paused, the girl's shirt turned from grey to a colour he has never seen,

 _ **he knew what this meant,**_

 _ **It's her.**_

 _ **She's the one**_.

* * *

She was shorter than him, only around his shoulders.

 **Her hair was a mesmerising silky brown.**

 **Her eyes as stunning as the galaxy abyss.**

 **Her voice "Kyah" was so sweet, gentle, it sounded like a melodious lullaby.**

 **She was prettier than anything he had ever laid his eyes on.**

She giggled and smiled, cheeks rosy pink.

* * *

He blushed, and gave a flustered expression, he felt his heart was gonna have a heart attack

He also found himself observing her,

complimenting her in his head,

every little detail.

 **Her smile was soothing,**

 **her lips entrancing.**

His voice started to trail off,

he couldn't speak.

* * *

The girl broke the silence, stammering as she spoke,

 _ **"I... I... finally found you..."**_


	5. Dancers AU

**Hello Guys! Yet another AU! This is an AU where you and Seven are hip-hop dancers! It may not be the best, but still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The train station was packed with an endless sea of people. It never stopped, it was just like an endless, terrorizing-hell of tsunamis, she couldn't move, humans of all shape and sizes squeezed through any empty space visible to their eye, it was disgusting. In that 7 minutes itself she was stepped on 4 times, she felt like she was about to explode. And given her petite size, she was nearly unnoticed most of the time.

* * *

She just wanted to go home to shower, watch Netflix, get her beauty rest, but with the inconsideration of the people around her, she doubted that was physically possible. So she waited for the crowd to disperse, leaning on the wall near the exit, listening to her favourite song.

"Hey, (Your Name)!"

 _ **It was her colleague, Selene.**_

"Oh hey Selene!"

She casted a quick fake-smile, **_she did not like the sight of her._**

"Hello! You heading home?"

"Yes."

Simple and sweet, but with a tinge of annoyance.

"Oh, I see, well do want to go home together?"

"Uhh…"

She wanted to say no with a burning passion, but that won't be easy, Selene was her boss as well, and (Your Name) _**could not afford to get on her boss's bad side.**_

She reluctantly replied,

"Sure…"

"Cool! Come on!"

"Heh… Yeah…"

* * *

It was awkward, walking next to her boss, why was it awkward? Well, (Your Name) was an ant compared to Selene, she was a living example of a mutant monster, and it was inevitable to be intimidated by her, she had a big build and masculine features.

How she wished she could go home quickly, they were nearly there, the platform in sight, she heaved a sigh of relief.

But to her utter dismay, Selene grabbed her arm,

 _ **And boy,**_

 _ **It hurt like hell.**_

* * *

"Hey look, there is someone performing…"

"Oh in the name of lord…" _**she muttered under her breath, she swore she wanted to strangle her.**_

"Did you say something?"

 _ **Crap.**_

"Uhh… No…" she hesitated,

 _ **Curse her ultra-sensitive hearing.**_

"Well, remember, those who hesitates have a guilty conscience. But I will let it slide this time."

 _ **Shit.**_

"Come on, I want to watch."

Before she even managed to reply, she was dragged away with the forceful grip of her boss's hands.

* * *

They managed to squeeze into the onlooking crowd, getting a rather decent place to watch.

 _ **He wore a black and orange hoodie, with striped-brown glasses, a cross necklace, and a pair of denim jeans. He had a mesmerising Reddish orange hair and a fine figure.**_

 _ **He was a hip-hop dancer, and he was good. He did moves like "the running man", some dank "moonwalking" and just some casual moves, but what really got (Your Name)'s attention was his popping moves, it was really smooth, it looked nearly impossible, mysterious, captivating.**_

She hated to admit, he was really skilled, and attractive.

She watched carefully, observing and predicting his next moves, **_but she couldn't, surprisingly she couldn't._**

He gave his finishing move and took a bow.

* * *

When he looked up, his attention fell on (Your Name).

It was rather subtle, but it was obvious he was intrigued by her, not in a weird pervert kind of way, but instead, he was curious of her.

 ** _He gave her a grin, and in his husky voice, he spoke._**

 _"Do you want to dance off with me?"_

She was rather flustered at his question.

 _ **Dance off?**_

But she could see the crowd looking at her, waiting.

 _ **And surely, it would be rude to say no, would it?**_

She smiled, and steeped into the empty space.

She took a deep breath.

* * *

She started off with some popping as well, although not as smooth, it was still rather good.

She proceeded to do moves that were unique, not something you often see.

And when she started reaching the end, she finished it flawlessly with some bad-ass B-boy moves, like the windmill, air flare, they crowd stood in awe, mainly because the dancer was a girl.

The guy chuckled,

 ** _finally, a challenge he thought._**

When she finished a warm round of applause greeted her.

She giggled.

In return, the guy did the same B-boy moves, the windmill and air flare, but he also did some elbow hops and the 1990s.

He received the same response from the audience.

 ** _They were both catching their breaths_**.

* * *

 _Their eyes met,_

 _locked on the other,_

 _they gave each other a smile._

 _ **"My name is Luciel, street performer at night and coffee boy in the day. You?"**_

 _ **"Heh, my name is (Your Name), professional Hip-hop dancer, it's a pleasure to meet you."**_

* * *

 ** _The only reason I wrote this is because,_**

 ** _Seven=Dancer_**

 ** _is hawt shit._**


	6. The Pregnancy Part 1

_**Hello guys! Just a little note before we start, this story will most likely be my longest one as it is over the course of the entire pregnancy! Be mentally prepared that this will have mentions of blood and slight sexual innuendo? So, those who are not comfortable with this please turn back now! Short summary of the story, "Seven and MC's road to parenthood" :D**_

* * *

 _ **Month 1**_

 _ **Start of first trimester**_

* * *

She was feeling terrible, she felt like she wanted to pass out.

The frequent trips to the toilet worried her, _**was she sick?**_

For the past 4 days, (Your Name) felt like she was in the deepest pits of Satan's hell game. She often felt faint and dizzy, not to mention her episodes of throwing up in the middle of the night and the awful pain she had in her abdomen, she was scared, more scared than she had ever been. But at the same time she did not want Saeyoung to know, she didn't want him to worry, he was busy enough as it is with all the work he had.

But (Your Name) endured that torture for 4 days, and she decided, it was enough.

* * *

"Saeyoung? …"

He didn't notice, he was to engrossed in his work.

She walked over, placing her hand on his shoulders.

He flinched upon contact.

"(Your Name)… I'm sorry, I didn't notice you, what's wrong?"

He nuzzled in her neck, he always liked that feeling, he often did that to show affection, just like a cat.

"Saeyoung… I…"

Her voice trailed off, she couldn't find the courage to continue. She had a worried look on her face, she was frowning.

"(Your Name)… Is something the matter, why do you look so worried?"

She hesitates, but manages to mutter out,

"Saeyoung… I think I am sick…"

"WHAT?!"

His concerned expression was replaced with a look of pure terror, he started to panic, his entire body trembling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE SICK?!"

"I..."

Before she could finish, Seven cut her off.

"QUICK! I'M BRINGING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"No, Saeyoung wait, calm down!"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! YOU SAID YOU'RE SICK!"

 _ **Her worst fears were confirmed**_ , she knew he would react like this.

"I know! But shouting won't help!"

"CRAP, YOU'RE RIGHT! WE SHOULD GET GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!"

* * *

He paced up and down the examination room, his heart thumping at an abnormally fast pace. **_It's been almost an hour, she was still in the examination room, he swore if anything happened to her he would feel so guilty._**

The door to the examination room creaked open. A doctor in the normal white coat and stethoscope around the neck peeked out from the doorway.

"Are you Mr Choi?"

"Yes…"

"Alright, come in please."

"Yes."

He hustled in, (Your Name) was sitting on the chair opposite of the Doctor's desk.

"Take a seat Mr Choi."

He nodded and sat on the seat next to (Your Name).

"Is something wrong with my wife? Is she sick?"

"Sir, calm down, there is nothing wrong with your wife."

He cleared his throat.

"Instead, I want to congratulate you two, your wife is expecting."

"Wha…"

He couldn't believe his ears, _**expecting**_?

"What do you mean expecting?..."

"Ummm, well, your wife is pregnant sir."

"PREGNANT?!"

"Yes."

 _ **With the volume of which Seven spoke, the entire hospital could have heard him.**_

"YOU MEAN SHE HAS BABY IN HER TUMMY?!"

"Well, technically it's the womb but yes, there is a baby in her tummy."

"ARE YOU SURE?!"

"SIR, I HAVE BEEN A DOCTOR FOR 17 YEARS OF COURSE I AM SURE!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I just …"

He turned to look at (Your Name), she was trying to use her hands to muffle the giggling.

 _ **He felt like crying,**_

 _ **no,**_

 _ **actually he was already in tears,**_

 _ **crying tears of joy.**_

 _ **He could't think, and instead he continued muttering funny things.**_

"(Your Name), thank you. Thank you for helping with fulfil my wish of starting a new family… I …"

He used the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe away the tears, then, he pulled (Your Name) into a loving embrace.

 _ **"I… I love you so much… I promise I would be the best husband and the best dad, so please,whatever pain you have go through, whatever troubles you have, please let me share them with you. You were the best thing I could have ever asked for, I never imagined myself being able to start a family, to even have the privilege of being in love, I am just so happy…"**_

He nuzzled her neck once again, not to show affection this time, but to show gratitude.

(Your Name) was just as happy, she was excited that she was going to start a family with the man she loved so much.

 _ **"Thank you too Saeyoung, thank you for giving me a chance to love you."**_

* * *

 _ **Month 2**_

* * *

"Saeyoung! We must leave soon! We might miss the appointment!"

"Coming! Give me a while!"

He ran down the stairs, wearing his shirt and pants along the way.

It was their first appointment in the second month of (Your Name) carrying the baby. They were on the way for their regular ultrasound, just to check the baby's development.

* * *

The doctor applied some gel on (Your Name)'s tummy and used the transducer to create an image of the baby.

"Look, that little bean like shape is your child."

 ** _(Your Name) looked at the image and giggled._**

"It is so small!"

Seven just looked at the image, rather confused.

"Saeyoung? What's wrong?"

His head tilted slightly, he was observing the image.

"Saeyoung? …"

He looked at (Your Name).

"The baby is still so small?"

The doctor let out a laugh.

"Of course the baby is small, it's only her second month."

"Oh."

He rubbed the back of head, _**rather embarrassed.**_

"The baby will only grow significantly bigger in the second trimester."

"Trimester?"

"Yes, trimesters." She gave a smile as she spoke.

"Oh, what's a trimester? …"

"A trimester is a period of time which spans across 3 months, and during a pregnancy there are 3 trimesters, so that means the mother will be carrying the baby for 9 months."

"Ahh, I see, I'm sorry for asking…"

"Haha, don't worry, it's normal for first time parents to ask such questions."

He looked at (Your Name) again, she was looking at the sonogram. (Image of the baby) He always enjoyed seeing her engrossed, **_she looked like an angel that descended from the heavens'._**

"(Your Name)?"

"Yes?"

Her smile was gentle, warm, soothing. He always felt calm when he looked at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Saeyoung~~ "

* * *

 _ **Month 3**_

* * *

 ** _(Your Name)'s baby bump started to show, it wasn't all that obvious, but it was there and Seven loved touching it._**

"Hello kiddo! I'm your dad, can u hear me?" he placed his ear on (Your Name)'s tummy and started talking to it.

It was his nightly routine now to talk to (Your Name)'s tummy when they were in bed.

(Your Name) giggled, he often made funny noises and said funny things as he rubbed her tummy. It was amusing for her, but Saeran often thought he'd gone mad.

Saeran was honestly shocked when he found out their little secret, initially he was filled with envy. Envy because his brother was starting a new family but later on he felt happy that his brother was going to be a dad, and he was going to be an uncle. He was excited really, to be the best uncle, he wanted to make sure his brother's kids won't have to go through what he and Seven had to go through when they were kids. Although he tried his best to conceal his emotions, it didn't work out to well as the baby bump started to emerge.

* * *

 _ **"What the heck is that?"**_

Saeran pointed at (Your Name)'s tummy.

"It's a baby bump Saeran~~ " she smiled as she replied.

"Baby bump?"

"Yes, baby bump~~ "

 _ **He stared at it again, before he knew she was pregnant, he just thought she was fat from all the Honey Buddha Chips Seven had given her.**_

"Shouldn't it look like a ball instead of a deflated balloon?"

 _ **You would have thought he was joking, but no, he was dead serious.**_

"That's only during the last few months Saeran~~ "

 _ **He couldn't comprehend the sight that was before him, he knew nothing when it came to babies, just like his brother.**_

"Is it heavy?"

He asked.

"Nope~~ Not yet ~~'

"So it will be heavy later?"

"Yes ~~"

He gave a blank look, after a while, he found it amazing how human could carry another human in the womb.

Seven was out buying groceries, and he was in charge of taking care of (Your Name) when he was out.

 _ **He still kept staring at (Your Name)'s tummy.**_

(Your Name) giggled, she looked at Saeran and asked.

"Do you want to talk to the baby?"

"Like the weird way my brother does? No thank you."

"No~~ Just talk to him normally ~~"

"But it can't hear me."

"I know, but it's fun ~~"

 _ **He gave her a weird look, he lied, he wanted to talk to the baby but he was afraid that by doing so it would disrespect his brother.**_

"No, it's rude to do so."

"Rude?"

"Saeyoung won't like it."

 _ **"Oh… That's what your afraid of…"**_

She giggled.

"I'm sure Saeyoung wouldn't mind! You're his brother after all!'

"But do you mind?"

"Of course not! You are the kid's uncle!"

 _ **Uncle,**_

 _ **he liked the sound of that,**_

 _ **he could imagine a cute kid running around calling him uncle,**_

 _ **wanting to play,**_

 _ **ask for food.**_

 _ **The thought of it made him smile.**_

* * *

"Uncle huh?"

"Yes ~~"

"Well, instead of talking to it, can I just touch it?"

"Sure ~~'

 _ **He walked over and sat next to (Your Name).**_

He placed his hand on her tummy.

He felt a little movement and he immediately withdrawed his hands.

 _ **"The thing moved!" he was shocked that the little thing was actually and very well alive!**_

"Yes! I read that you can feel the babies moving in your tummy around the 12th week ~~"

He was yet again amused,but his amusement was shortlived as a few moments after that the doorbell rang.

* * *

 _ **"HONEY~~ I'M HOME ~~"**_

Seven sung as he got through the gate. He placed the groceries at the kitchen counter and ran next to (Your Name).

"How's my little guy doing?"

He placed his ear to her tummy and started speaking to it again.

"Have you been hurting your mommy from all that kicking?"

He talked in a funny voice, and Saeran just let out a sigh.

And (Your Name) was giggling as usual.

* * *

"I'm going to my room now since you're home."

"Okay! I'll make dinner soon so don't sleep!"

"K."

Seven continued talking to (Your Name)'s tummy, he was talking to him about cars now.

* * *

 ** _"Also, daddy has many very cool cars! When your big, I'll take you and mummy out for rides!"_**

(Your Name) smiled and played with his hair as he continued babbling on to her tummy, she really loved his hair, it was poofy, soft and a very pretty colour.

"I wish the baby will have your hair, it's so pretty ~~"

"Your hair is equally pretty (Your Name)!"

 ** _He stopped talking to her belly and sat up._**

"Hmmm… Well, I guess hair colour doesn't matter then! What matters most is that the baby is healthy!"

"Yes! The baby must be healthy! So I have decided to make a huge sacrifice…"

 ** _"Sacrifice? …"_**

 ** _She trembled, she didn't like the sound of that word._**

"Yes…"

"What sacrifice?"

"I have decided…"

 _ **He paused.**_

"TO GIVE YOOSUNG ALL THE HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS AND DR PEPPER!"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE IT IS UNHEALTHY FOR PREGNANT WOMEN LIKE YOU!"

"NO IT ISN'T"

"YES IT IS! JAEHEE SAID SO!"

"JAEHEE?!"

"YES! JAEHEE TOLD ME YOU SHOULD AVOID EATING SNACKS!"

"NOOO! WHY?!"

"JAEHEE SAID IT IS UNHEALTHY FOR YOU AND THE BABY!"

"BUT IT IS NOT UNHEALTHY!"

 ** _It was their little squabbling sessions again, Saeran just peeked out of his room and gave another huge sigh._**

* * *

 _ **Month 4**_

 _ **Start of second trimester**_

* * *

"Well this is odd…"

 _ **Seven was worried**_ , (Your Name) complained that her tummy was sore from all the movement the baby made.

"Doctor, is my wife okay? ..."

"Well…"

 _ **Neither of them liked the sound of that.**_

"Doctor, what's wrong with me?"

"There seems to be a slight problem…"

 _ **"Problem?!"**_

"Yes."

 _ **She pointed at what seemed to be another bean like shape, just bigger than the last time.**_

"Mr and Mrs Choi…"

"Yes?"

"You two are expecting not one baby, but twins."

 _ **"TWINS?!"**_

"Yes, look here. I think there was an error previously, that's why you only know about it now"

She pointed at what seems to be a slightly smaller bean shape.

"But how and why twins?" Seven asked, brimming with curiosity.

"Well, it is most likely genetics which caused you guys to have twins, usually if families have twins, there is a higher chance the future generations would have twins too. Do any of you perhaps have a twin sibling?"

"I do, a younger brother."

"Well, then that's probably the reason."

They looked each other in the eye, as happy as can be.

* * *

 _ **"(Your name) we're having twins!"**_

 _ **"Yes!"**_

 _ **"Ahhh, I can't believe it! Wait till Saeran finds out!"**_

* * *

 _ **Month 8**_

 _ **Middle of final trimester**_

* * *

With the baby due in almost a month, Seven, Saeran and (Your Name) were as busy as ever. They had to do finishing touches in the nursery room, buy baby things like clothes, beds, diapers, and toys.

They painted the room a lovely grey so it would be gender neutral, both of them didn't believe in gender specific colours, so they decided it would remain grey until the babies are old enough to decide what colour they want the room to be. But at that point of time, (Your Name)'s baby bump was huge! Mainly because it was twins she was carrying, but also because it was her 8th month.

She also had to be extremely careful as the baby bump often obstructed what she could see on the ground.

* * *

When they were done with the finishing touches, they sat down in the living room and started discussing names for the babies. Seven wanted something _**sweet and simple**_ , (Your Name) wanted something _ **unique**_ and Saeran simply couldn't care.

* * *

"How about Cliffe for a boy?"

"Hmmm, possible choice."

"Alrighty!" (Your Name) scribbled it down in her notebook.

"Saeran! Any suggestions?"

"Uhhh... No?"

"Oh ok."

"Hmmmm…"

"What do you think of Lucien?"

"Oooo, I like that name!"

"Yeah? It sounds like my baptised name!"

"Yes! I'll write that too!"

"Let's see…"

"I think Ethan or Elizabeth suits your future offspring." Saeran commented.

"You know, after the cat Jumin owns."

'Oh good ones! Elizabeth if it's a girl and Ethan if it's a boy! Ahhh, It reminds me of Ellie!"

"Okay, I'll write that down too!"

* * *

Thus, they continued their brainstorming for a while longer before having their dinner.

* * *

 _ **Month 9**_

 _ **Due Date**_

* * *

 _ **"Dumb movie, that's not how you hack a government server."**_

They were watching a spy movie together on Netflix, and Seven was commenting on how the movie was _**inaccurate and dumb.**_

 _ **"That isn't even how you code!"**_

(Your Name) wasn't paying much attention, she felt sudden cramps, and it was worse than anything she had felt, **_it was contractions._**

* * *

 _ **"Saeyoung…"**_

"Yah?"

 _ **"I think the baby is coming…"**_

 ** _"Oh that's goo… WAIT WHAT?!"_**

"I said, I think the baby is coming, like now."

 _ **"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"**_

 _ **"YES!"**_

 _ **"OH MY GOD!"**_

 _ **"AHHH!"**_

 _ **"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"**_

 _ **"I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK I'M GONNA DIE FROM THESE CONTRACTIONS!"**_

"DIE?!"

 ** _He started going into a mad frenzy, trembling and making weird noises, obviously in a state of panic._**

 ** _"CRAP! SAERAN WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! (Your Name) SAYS SHE FEELS LIKE SHE IS GOING TO DIE!"_**

* * *

 ** _Hello Guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger! But this was kinda rushed thus not the best quality and so, I hope you guys still liked it! I would write the next one soon!_**


	7. The Pregnancy Part 2

_**"QUICK BRING HER INTO THE EMERGENCY ROOM NOW!"**_

It was chaos, there were doctors running about, shouting, trying to ensure the babies safe delivery.

Seven was so scared, he had no idea what was happening. If it weren't for Saeran, he would have passed out long ago from the shock.

* * *

 _ **(Your Name) was in the operating theatre while Seven and Saeran were waiting outside.**_

"Do you think she will be ok? …"

"Of course."

"Do you really think so?"

"Listen, hyung, if she can carry two children at once I think she will be fine."

"But, I heard C-sections are painful, especially the healing process."

"Hyung, you need to stop worrying, it won't help."

He knew what Saeran said was true, worrying won't help, but he felt horrible he wasn't able to share the pain with (Your Name).

"I wish they would have let me in the operating room so I can be there…"

"It can't be helped, the doctor say the babies seem weaker than usual and too many people might worsen things."

"I know…"

Saeran looked at his brother, he looked extremely worried, _**nothing like the bubbly-annoying brother he knew**_ , so, he tried to cheer him up by talking about something else.

"Are the rest coming?"

"Yeah, except for Jumin, he's still on the plane. He did say he would come over once he reached the airport."

"Oh."

"Well… Have you 2 decided on a name?"

"Ehhh, I guess?"

"What are they?"

"Elizabeth or Eleanor if they are girls, Lucien or Ethan if they are boys."

"I see."

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward pause for a moment.

"Do you think they will look like you or (Your Name)?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"I sure wouldn't want them to look like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 _ **"Well, having two people looking the same is good enough, four is too much."**_

"I guess that's true."

"Imagine two kids that look like us calling you dad and calling me uncle."

"Heh, yeah…"

"That would be disturbing."

"Disturbing?"

"It will be like our young selves calling us 'dad' or 'uncle'."

"I think that's more funny than disturbing."

"Well, girls would be better."

"Why?"

 _ **"It would be female versions of us, with long hair and dresses."**_

"That would be funny."

"Yeah."

Seven joked,

"Imagine if we were girls instead."

"That would have been hell."

"Hell?"

"We would have to discharge blood every month."

"Oh yah."

"Just look at the way your wife has to suffer during 'that' time of the month."

"Yah, it must really hurt."

"Women are incredible things."

"They are aren't they?"

"I can't imagine what they have to go through."

"Yeah, and men just sit around complaining about small things."

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"What?!"

"You are describing yourself very accurately hyung."

"I…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No."

"It is true, you complain about many small things."

"For example?'

"You like to comment on how the honey Buddha chips taste different everytime."

"No I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Only sometimes…"

"Hmm, this one tastes saltier than that packet. This packaging is smaller than usual. These chips aren't crispy enough. Thi…"

Before he could finish, Seven interrupted him.

"Ok, ok. I get your point."

"Huh…"

"I wonder if (Your Name) is ok…"

"Stop worrying hyung, she will be fine."

"…"

* * *

"Hey look, Jaehee and Yoosung are here."

"Where?"

"There."

Seven looked at where Saeran was pointing, Yoosung was waving his hand furiously. **_(Just imagine him waving it really, really fast.)_**

"Saeyoung hyung! Is (Your Name) ok?"

"I don't know…"

 _ **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW, SHE'S YOUR WIFE!"**_

"Yoosung! Watch your volume!" Jaehee chided him.

"This is a hospital!"

"Oops, sorry."

She sighed in annoyance.

* * *

They waited for two hours before the nurse informed them (Your Name)'s C-section was smooth and everything was all right.

"We will move her to her ward now, you can visit her once we are ready."

"Ok, thank you."

She gave a nod of acknowledgement and left.

* * *

The room was peaceful, (Your Name) was asleep, she was exhausted from the operation.

 _ **Seven sat next to her holding her hand, the others crowded around as well.**_

"We should let her rest, why don't me, Yoosung and Saeran get some dinner for you?"

"Oh, that would be nice. Thank you Jaehee."

"It's fine, Zen also texted saying he is on the way, we will buy his share as well."

"Alright, thank you so much!"

"No problem, you need as much rest as (Your Name), all that worrying must have tired out you as well."

 _ **He nodded.**_

* * *

He awoke to the slight tap on his shoulder, it was (Your Name).

"Ahh! (Your Name), are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"A little…"

"Ahh…"

He looked at her face, it was obvious she was very tired, her eyes could barely open.

"Are you sure you're ok?..."

"Yes, I'm a little tired, that's all."

"…"

"Where are they?"

"Oh, the nurse said they had to run some tests, they would bring them here slightly later."

"Hehehe~~"

"What's wrong?"

"You should see what they look like."

"Oh! I forgot to ask the nurse their gender! What are they?"

"They're both boys honey."

"Boys?!"

"Yes~~"

"Ahh… I can't wait to see them!"

"Yes, I want to carry them!"

"Me too!"

Seeing each other's smiles and hearing each other's excitement, their drowsiness seemed to disappear.

* * *

The nurse just brought the babies into the room, all of the R.F.A. members were crowding around the 2 cots. (Except for Jumin)

"They look like you Saeyoung hyung!" Yoosung commented.

"They do! But this one has brown hair like (Your Name)!" Zen said as he pointed to the baby on the right side of the bed.

 _ **They were giggling away.**_

(Your Name) and Seven had 2 beautiful twin boys, one with (Your Name)'s hair but Seven's eyes, and the other one with Seven's hair but (Your Name)'s eyes.

"They are really chubby!" Jaehee commented as well.

"They are aren't they?" Seven replied.

* * *

Saeran didn't speak, he was looking at the brown-haired baby, he was intrigued at how tiny their fingers and face were.

 _ **"Can I carry him?"**_

Saeran looked at Seven and asked, he really wanted to carry him.

"Please hyung?"

"Of course!"

"Wait!"

Jaehee interceded,

"Remember to support their neck! They are still very fragile! Carry them like this."

She carried the baby into her arms, as if it were her own child. She was teaching them the correct position to handle a baby.

"Like this?"

"Yes, like that."

Saeran was worried he would hurt the child, he was so tiny. And as he observed the baby's face he realised that the face-shape wasn't really like Seven's, it was more like (Your Name)'s.

"He's sleeping…"

"Yes, the doctor said they only cried for a little while before stopping!"

Seven boasted.

Saeran wasn't really concerned with what his brother had to say, he just wanted to look at the baby in his arms.

"What is his name Saeyoung?" Zen asked.

"The one Saeran's carrying."

"That one is Ethan! The one (Your Name)'s carrying is Lucien!"

"Cool names!" Yoosung laughed.

"They are very healthy looking."

"Yes! Jaehee's advice helped!"

"Ahh… It's nothing…"

"No, what Yoosung said is true! I think if it weren't for you telling me snacks were unhealthy for pregnant women I wouldn't have known!"

"Yeah! And I wouldn't have gotten dozens of Honey Buddha Chips for free!" they laughed.

"But Jaehee, I'm curious, how do you know so much about babies and pregnancies?"

"Yeah me too!"

"Well, I took care of my friend's child often in the past. When I didn't have as much work, she used to tell me all types of things about babies and her pregnancy."

"Oh I see!"

* * *

 _ **For another hour, they continued chatting and taking turns to carry the babies before going home around 9pm.**_

 _ **Saeran and Seven stayed to accompany (Your Name), all of them were especially happy that day.**_

 _ **They had 2 new family members in R.F.A. family, and kids to spoil with goodies and presents!**_


	8. Shopping Day

_**This is inspired by a tumblr headcanon I saw :D**_

 _ **Please note that Jumin and Zen are together in my series and they have a son call Juhyun :D**_

* * *

It has been 3 months since Luciel and Ethan were born, and both of them were as healthy as ever! Without a doubt all of the R.F.A. members were spoiling the shit out of the two of them. Often buying things from toys to shirts and even branded baby mittens (Jumin ;-;)

But today was special, Jaehee, Yoosung and (Your Name) were shopping for diapers and milk powder for the babies! And sadly, Seven couldn't tag along because of his work, but that didn't stop him from hacking the mall's surveillance to ensure nothing happened to (Your Name).

They managed to buy twin strollers for Luciel and Ethan, much to the protest of the other group members because then only one person was able to push the little children. But often enough, it was Jaehee who pushed them because both Seven and (Your Name) trusted her the most, she was the most experienced after all.

* * *

Jaehee and (Your Name) were trying to pick onesies that matched with hers and Seven's Kangaroo onesie which they got on their 2nd anniversary. As they were trying to pick out the onesies, Yoosung was entertaining Luciel and Ethan with some toys. **_And being babies, they were very amused._**

"Lookie here~~ What is this? ~~"

He was a puppet panda on his left hand and a puppet cat on his right.

"This is Panda and Kitty~~"

The two children were giggling.

"Panda and Kitty were best friends, but one day they found 2 cute little babies and decided to eat them! Rawr! ~~"

 _ **He was tickling them with the puppets which only resulted in more giggling from the infants.**_

(Your Name) let out a small laugh and Jaehee just sighed.

"Yoosung! Stop that, they might have sensitive skin!"

Upon hearing Jaehee's comment he stopped.

"Ooops! I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Jaehee gave him an irritated look and once again heaved out a sigh.

* * *

When they had bought all they needed, they headed to the checkout.

"Hello! How are you?"

The lady at the checkout asked with a smile.

"I'm fine! How about you?"

"Haha, I'm fine as well."

She replied, but the twins in the stroller caught her attention.

"Beautiful babies you have there!"

"Ahh! Thank you!"

But the more she looked, the more she realised they resembled someone, _**it was that man who bought so many pads**_.

"By any chance, is your husband a red-head with wonky glasses?"

(Your Name) was slightly taken aback by her sudden question.

"Uhh, yes. How did you know?"

"Oh! So you were his girlfriend! I guess you are his wife now!"

She let out a laugh.

"You know my husband?"

"Yeah! He was the guy who nearly bought all the pads we had in stock!"

"Oh!"

"Ahh, I remember him. You're lucky you have such a sweet husband! That was nearly 2 years ago, but I still remember him!"

"Oh, you must be the lady who told him chocolate helps soothe cramps!"

"Yeah!"

"Ahh! What a coincidence!"

Both of them chuckled and chatted for a while more before exchanging contacts.

* * *

"Well see you again soon!"

"Yes! And congratulations on having twins!"

"Yes, thank you!"

They bade each other farewell before (Your Name) exited the department store.

* * *

After shopping for more things like groceries and cleaning supplies they stood near the entrance to say goodbye to Yoosung.

"Goodbye Yoosung!"

"Yes, Goodbye."

"Goodbye Jaehee! Goodbye (Your Name)! Sorry I couldn't hang out with you guys longer!"

"It's okay! We should come next time with Saeyoung as well!"

"Right!"

He gave (Your Name) a goodbye hug.

But they were still clueless,

 _ **Seven was watching their every move.**_

* * *

Suddenly a man over the intercom spoke with a firm voice.

 _ **"ATTENTION ALL CUSTOMERS, ATTENTION ALL CUSTOMERS."**_

 _ **"THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS MEANT FOR YOOSUNG KIM, I REPEAT, THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS MEANT FOR YOOSUNG KIM."**_

Yoosung gave Jaehee and (Your Name) a confused look, but judging by their expressions, Yoosung realised they were equally confused.

But the pissed-off voice over the intercom snapped them out of their daze.

 _ **"YOOSUNG KIM, HANDS OF MY WAIFU YOU LITTLE SHIT!"**_

* * *

 _ **Hello guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this short drabble that was inspired by a headcanon I saw on tumblr! And if you don't understand the ending, Seven hacked the intercom system XD**_


	9. I'm Sorry

**_Hello Guys! I'm back with another fanfic for all of you! Before you proceed, some help for those who are unsure, Noona is what boys call girls who are older and Unnie is what girls call older girls! So yup! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

It was nearly half-past 12, and Yoosung was over at Seven's place, drinking.

"Saeyoung hyung! You are drinking too much!" Yoosung was trying to snatch the beer can from Seven's hand.

"Stop! Let me drink!"

He was drunk, very drunk.

"Hyung! You got to stop!"

"No!"

"Hyung! Drinking won't solve anything!"

"YES IT WILL! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Yoosung was pissed, he could feel his blood starting to boil.

"LISTEN HERE! I CAME HERE CAUSE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU SO YOU BETTER DO WHAT I TELL YOU!"

He finally managed to grab the beer can from his hand.

"DO YOU THINK DRINKING WILL SOLVE THE PROBLEM BETWEEN YOU AND (Your Name)!"

Seven stayed silent.

"INSTEAD OF DRINKING, YOU CAN START BEING PRODUCTIVE AND THINK OF A WAY TO APOLOGISE TO (Your Name)!"

He was drunk, but he still was able to make sense of what Yoosung was saying.

"I don't know how… I screwed up… I really screwed up big time…"

He was on the brink of tears, he never meant to hurt (Your Name), he had no intention of doing so. But what was done can't be undone, the harm was inflicted and even if it heals, he knows it would leave a scar.

* * *

"Saeyoung? …" He didn't reply, he was busy typing away at the screen.

"Saeyoung, I made dinner…"

Still no response.

"Saeyoung… Do you need any help?..."

"No, please leave me alone."

"Oh… Ok…"

 _ **She didn't show it, but deep down in her heart, she was hurt.**_

"Go eat your dinner soon okay? Or it will turn cold."

He didn't reply again, he just continued staring at the computer screen.

Nothing but sadness was written on (Your Name)'s face. She did not understand why Seven was being like that.

* * *

It was nearly 10pm, (Your Name) went back to the room to check on Seven.

He was asleep, his head was on the desk, from the eye bags around the eyes, it was obvious he was extremely tired.

(Your Name) grabbed a spare blanket and placed it over him,since that night was a little chilly, and Seven was only wearing a sleeveless t-shirt.

She tried to tidy up the desk, but in the process, she knocked over the can of Dr Pepper.

"Ah!..."

The liquid oozed out from the can and onto the papers near his keyboard.

Seven woke up.

"Ahh!"

The papers were soaked in the liquid.

"Saeyoung!... I'm so sorry!... I … I didn't mean to spill the drink!... I am so sor…"

 _ **"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THOSE WERE REALLY IMPORTANT DOCUMENT!"**_

"I… I didn't know… Please don't be mad… I didn't mea…"

 _ **"** **WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

But the minute those words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it.

Tears were trickling down (Your Name)'s face, she was trembling, she felt her heart shatter like brittle glass.

"I… I…" He was trying to speak, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he felt as if he lost his voice.

 _ **(Your Name) stuttered.**_

"I'm sorry for being annoying… I'm sorry I disturbed you… I'm sorry I dirtied your documents… I was just worried you would overexert yourself, you were sitting there for so long and I…"

 _ **She paused.**_

"I… I just wanted to help you…"

"…"

No matter how hard she tried, the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"I… I'll leave… I'm sorry for disturbing you…"

 ** _Seven felt so guilty._**

* * *

He broke her heart. He broke the heart of the girl who loved him so much.

She turned around, wiping her tears with her hands. Seven looked at the figure in front of him.

 _ **Her hair was a mess,**_

 _ **Her clothes all wrinkly,**_

 _ **and her body was still trembling.**_

* * *

She tried to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

She winced in Seven released his grip.

She tried to hide it with her other hand, but Seven managed to see the **_long and deep looking cut on her wrist._**

 _ **He felt a lump in his throat.**_

"How… How did you hurt yourself?..."

"It doesn't matter…"

"No, please… Please tell me what happened (Your Name)…"

She didn't speak another word.

She turned around and left… He expected the door to slam shut in his face, but it didn't.

She just left the apartment with nothing, not a single word or sign of aggression.

 _ **He felt horrible.**_

* * *

(Your Name) got hurt and he didn't even realise or show concern for her.

She didn't say anything when she got hurt because she did not want to disturb Seven.

She made dinner for him so he wouldn't be hungry.

She tolerated this for a few days and not once did she complain.

 _ **Yet,**_

he lashed out at her just for dirtying a few documents?

He felt so guilty.

And at that point, he hated himself.

He neglected the love of his life for his work.

He failed to understand and consider (Your Name)'s feelings.

He left a scar in her heart that _**he know would never disappear.**_

He just sat on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling,

 ** _How could she ever forgive me?_**

* * *

"Hyung, I know you are feeling horrible that (Your Name) left, but you should realise that the one who is more hurt is her."

"Jaehee says _**she couldn't stop crying** _ when she picked her up, and the only thing she said was sorry."

"…"

 _ **"What exactly did you say to her hyung?"**_

"…"

"Hyung, you should say sorry."

"…"

 _ **"Hyung, there is no point in being caught up in your past mistakes, what matters is what you plan to do now."**_

"I don't know… I don't know what to do… I don't even know if I have the courage to face her…"

* * *

 _ **Yoosung looked at Seven. He had never seen him so devasted to the point of tears before.**_

All he could do at that moment was comfort him, he knew he was too tired to think right.

Yoosung decided to stay there for the night to ensure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

 _ **It was 8am.**_

Yoosung was on the phone with Jaehee.

"Noona, what are we going to do? They can't go on like this forever…"

"Yes, I am clear of that Yoosung. But I feel both of them aren't emotionally stable right now…"

"I know, but shouldn't we think of a way to help them? ..."

"Yes…"

"I know Saeyoung hyung went overboard this time, but I think he realises his mistakes and sincerely wants to apologise..."

Yoosung could hear Jaehee sigh over the phone.

"I might have an idea, but you have to help."

Yoosung's voice turned cheerful all of a sudden.

 _ **"Yes! Of course!"**_

* * *

Jaehee was outside of Seven's apartment with (Your Name).

 _ **"Unnie, why are we here?"**_

"Well…"

"I don't want to be here unnie… Can we please go? …"

 _ **"No wait!"**_

(Your Name) gave a confused look.

"You see… Ahh… Seven is sick…"

 _ **"Sick!?'**_

"Yes… Yoosung is taking care of him now…"

"Is he ok?! …"

"I'm not sure, but Yoosung says it's bad…"

"Ahh! Bad? ..."

"I'll go see him! …"

Without a need for Jaehee to speak another word, (Your Name) rushed to the apartment.

* * *

When Yoosung heard the sound of the robotic security gate, he knew it meant Jaehee succeeded in her part of the plan, _ **and now it was his turn.**_

"Ahh! (Your Name)! Seven is in the room resting, he seems to be running a fever. I wanted to get some medicine but I couldn't leave him here!"

"Ah! …"

"Since you are here, I'll go get it now! Take care of him alright?"

"Yes! … Thank you Yoosung! …"

"It's no problem!"

He gave her a small grin and left the apartment.

 _ **She rushed to Seven's room.**_

* * *

He was lying in his bed, covered in his blanket.

 _ **His favourite plushie of a kangaroo was beside him too.**_

(Your Name) kneeled down next to him, she brushed her hands on his cheeks, they were rosy.

She wanted to say something but she realised Seven had awakened.

 _ **She stood up in shock.**_

"(Your Name)? …"

He immediately got up from his bed and started to embrace (Your Name).

 _ **He stuttered as he spoke,**_ _ **his voice weak and filled with guilt.**_

"(Your Name)! You're here! I'm so sorry about yesterday! I… I… I didn't mean to hurt you like that… I'm so sorry… Please don't leave me…"

He was crying as the words spilled out of his mouth.

"You can be mad, angry, ignore me, but please… Please don't leave me…"

 ** _He was nuzzling in her neck,_**

"I didn't mean to neglect you like that…"

 _ **He hugged her tighter.**_

"Please forgive me…"

 ** _She pulled away_**.

"…"

"(Your Name)? …"

"You're not sick? …"

"Sick? ..."

"Yoosung and Jaehee told me you were sick…"

"What? …"

* * *

 ** _It clicked._**

 ** _She realised they had tricked her into coming to see Seven._**

* * *

"Oh …"

"(Your Name)? …"

"I thought you were sick…"

"I am not sick? …"

 _ **"I was so worried you know?…"**_

Seven embraced her yet again.

 _ **"I know,(Your Name), I am so sorry, can you please forgive me? …"**_

"Yes…"

"Really!? …"

 _ **His face lit up.**_

"You're not angry anymore?"

"I was never angry Saeyoung…"

"You weren't? …"

"I was just really sad and hurt…"

 _ **Her voice started trembling like last time, she was crying.**_

"I was just worried about you…"

"I know… I'm sorry I said those hurtful things to you…"

 _ **He started nuzzling in her neck again.**_

"I'm sorry (Your Name), for everything…"

 _ **She didn't speak,**_

 _ **but from the kiss she gave Seven on the cheek,**_

 _ **Seven knew she was no longer upset.**_

After that little incident they had,

Seven promised he would be _**the best boyfriend anyone in the universe could be …**_

* * *

 ** _So yup! Hope you guys enjoyed this drabble! Note that this takes place before they were married! :D_**


	10. Zen and Jumin

_**Hello guys! Another fanfiction! This one will mainly be conversations rather than a narrative, but I hope you guys still enjoy this drabble! I tried to include some small headcanons into this, so i hope you guys like them!**_

* * *

 **Today was a special day.**

Seven was taking care of Lucien and Ethan without (Your Name), instead, he only had the help of Jumin and Zen.

"Ahhh! So chubby!"

Zen was playing with Ethan, pinching his rosy-pink cheeks.

"You idiot. Don't pinch their cheeks like that."

Jumin gave Zen a dirty look.

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing."

Zen retaliated.

Seven was in the nursery room changing Lucien's diapers.

 _ **Once he was done, he enjoyed giving them rasberries to their tummies.**_

Seven walked into the living room only to see Zen and Jumin squabbling on who to carry Ethan.

* * *

"I am older than you. I should be the one carrying him."

"No! You would get cat's fur all over them!"

"I will just buy them new clothes."

"You jerk! They might be allergic to the cat's fur."

Ethan was giggling in amusement at the 2 grown men quarrelling.

"Elizabeth third's fur is so soft and delicate, I doubt they would react to it."

"That's not the point you dumbass!"

"What does dumbass mean? Are you calling me a donkey?"

"…"

* * *

 _ **Seven was rather confused at that point, he tried to intervene.**_

"Zen, why don't you hold Lucien? I need to make their milk anyway."

"Oh, yes please."

Seven gave Lucien to Zen, he was asleep.

"Alright, give me 5 minutes, I'll go make their milkie-wilkie~"

"What is milkie-wilkie? Is it a brand?"

 _ **Zen swore he would have punched that man's face if it weren't for the fact that he would wake Lucien, and that idiot called Jumin was his boyfriend.**_

"You are really dumb."

"What do you mean?"

 _ **Zen was mumbling,**_

"Oh god, I swear you are the dumbest person I have ever met…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Jumin yet again gave Zen a dirty look.

* * *

As Lucien was asleep, Ethan was busy giggling as he played with Jumin's hair.

He started pulling it.

"Oww. What are you doing?"

"He is helping me take revenge."

What?... No wait Ethan, stop pulling my hair."

 _ **Ethan was mesmerised by Jumin's glossy hair.**_

"Hehe~"

He was making cute giggling sounds.

"Ethan, no, no touch."

 _ **He didn't listen, he kept pulling his hair.**_

"Ethan, stop. No… Ow!"

Zen was laughing so hard he woke Lucien.

 _ **Lucien saw what his twin brother was doing, and tried to touch Jumin's hair as well.**_

"Wait, no, Lucien not you too."

It was too late, the 2 children were busy playing with Jumin's glossy, shiny-black hair.

"No, you 2 have to stop, my hair is very expensive. If you don't stop I'll ask your father to pay for the damages you have done."

 _ **Jumin's tone changed, it was louder, and Lucien got so frightened he started crying.**_

"You jerk! Look at what you have done! You scared the kid!"

"I didn't mean too. I didn't realise children were so sensitive."

"They are kids you dipshit!"

 _ **Seven rushed into the living room.**_

"What happened? Why is Lucien crying?"

Seven picked up Lucien and started comforting him.

"Which one of you made him cry?"

Zen pointed to Jumin.

"Him."

Seven gave Jumin a death glare.

"What did you do?"

"He raised his voice at him."

"No wonder he started crying! Jumin, Lucien is afraid of loud sounds."

"Why?"

"He is scared of thunder, that's why we have extra cots in our bedroom, when there is a storm, they sleep with us."

"Oh."

Lucien had stopped crying, he fell asleep again in his dad's arms.

"His asleep!"

"Yeah, he falls asleep really quickly! Ethan takes forever to sleep, he never wants to take his naps!"

"Rebellious coffe-bean!"

Zen commented.

Jumin gave a weird expression.

"Why are you calling Ethan a coffe-bean?"

* * *

 _ **Zen looked at his boyfriend.**_

 _ **"I can't believe you are so dumb."**_

 _ **"I am not dumb."**_

 _ **"Yes you are."**_

 _ **"No I'm not."**_

 _ **"Yes you are!"**_

 _ **"No I'm not!"**_

"Guys! Stop fighting! Jeez."

 _ **They looked away from each other.**_

"Do you want to feed them?"

"Yes!"

 _ **They cried in unison, but that only caused more tension between the 2.**_

"Ok, Zen you take Lucien. Jumin, you take Ethan."

They carried the two 4-month-old infants in their arms.

"Ok, now make sure that their neck is properly supported."

Both adjusted their arms, but Ethan was more interested in something else beside the milk bottle.

 _ **Jumin's hair.**_

* * *

Ethan pulled Jumin's hair again, and this time, much harder than the previous one.

"Ow!"

Seven and Zen were chuckling at the sight bestowed upon them.

 ** _Ethan seemed to really like Jumin's hair._**

At first, Jumin didn't like the kid pulling his hair, but after a while of observing the child's facial expressions and adorable giggling, he couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

 _ **Zen and Jumin continued with their squabbles until dinner time when they finally left, after (Your Name) came home from shopping with Jaehee.**_

* * *

When they were outside of the apartment, Zen bade farewell to his boyfriend.

 _ **But before he could leave, Jumin grabbed Zen's arm.**_

"Zen."

"What?"

"Let's adopt a kid."

"WHAT?!"

"I said let's adopt a child. You know a kid…"

He face was red, it was obvious he was embarrassed.

"Are you high on something? Did Seven feed you something funny?"

"No. Zen I'm serious."

"…"

"Zen?..."

"Alright…"

"What?"

"I said alright…But why?"

"I want us to have fun like just now, taking care of a kid…"

"..."

"…"

"Fun?... Never knew a person like you knew what fun meant."

Jumin smacked Zen really hard on the back.

"Shut up."

Zen cried out in pain.

"God, that hurt! I'm just kidding you bastard!"

"It is not funny."

"Ok, sorry catmom."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, when we adopt our kid, you're gonna be the mom."

"No, you are."

"Nope, I'm too manly for that."

"Are you saying I am feminine?"

"Maybe..."

"I am not feminine."

"With that face of yours I can't tell~"

"Bye now~"

Zen licked Jumin's ear, then ran away.

* * *

 _ **Jumin's face turned tomato-red,**_

 _ **He hated it when he did that.**_

* * *

Ok, guys! I am really sorry this one does not have as much Seven and Reader moments! I wanted to develop Zen's and Jumin's relationship more because their adopted child will play an important role in future drabbles! I still sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this!


	11. Hospital

It was 1.47 am , (Your Name) and Seven woke up to their son tugging on their blanket

 _ **It was Ethan.**_

"Ethan… What are you doing here? …"

"Dada…" He stretched his two hands, asking Seven for a hug.

"Buddy, what's wrong? …" Seven sat up, carrying his son onto his lap.

(Your Name) sat up as well.

He stuttered, he was trying his best to say the words.

"Lucien… Si…Si…"

"Lucien is what buddy?..."

"Lucien… Si…Sick…"

"Sick?"

"He crying… He say he no move…"

"I'll go check on him."

(Your Name) got out of the bed, rushing to the kid's room.

"Dada…"

"Yes Ethan? …"

"Lucien ok? …"

"I don't know… Mama is checking on him know…"

It was a while, but soon heavy footsteps could be heard approaching, (Your Name) was carrying Lucien.

"He has a high fever… He coughed out blood as well…"

She was crying, her voice weak.

Seven was blank for a moment.

He carried Ethan onto the bed.

"Buddy… Uncle Saeran is going to look after you okay?… Me and mama are going to bring Lucien to the hospital …"

 ** _He didn't understand, he just gave a confused look._**

Seven got up and ran to Saeran's room.

"Babe… bring him to the car first…"

"Y-Yes…"

* * *

He knocked on the door a few times.

Saeran opened it, rubbing his eyes.

"Saeyoung Hyung… You are aware it's 1 in the morning right? …"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but it's Lucien… He's very sick, me and (Your Name) are bringing him to the hospital but we need someone to take care of Ethan…"

There was a few moments of silence.

"Don't worry, you can count on me."

 _ **Ethan ran up to his father, hugging his leg.**_

"Ethan, dada has to go now…"

"No!"

"Ethan please…"

"I come too dada!"

"Ethan listen…"

He bent down, ruffling Ethan's hair.

"The hospital is not somewhere for children ok? … There are many sick people there… You might get sick as well… Do you understand? …"

 _ **He crossed his arms and pouted his lips.**_

"Ethan… Listen to your dad… Lucien needs to get better okay? ..."

"Yeah… When Lucien gets better we'll go to the zoo as a family alright? …"

He tried to give his son a reassuring smile.

"O-Okay…"

"That's daddy's good boy…"

 ** _He ruffled his hair once again._**

Ethan stretched out his hands, now asking Saeran to carry him.

When he was in Saeran's arms, he buried his face in his Uncle's neck.

"Please drive safely and update me of Lucien's condition Hyung…"

 _ **He nodded and gave a faint smile.**_

"Yes… I promise… Please take care of Ethan as well…"

He bade goodbye to his brother and son before leaving.

* * *

Lucien coughed out so much blood on the way to the hospital, he was crying, obviously in pain and discomfort.

(Your Name) was crying, she was trying to comfort Lucien. Seeing how distressed his wife and son were, his heart could not help but ache..

They were nearly at the hospital, but Lucien's condition just seemed to continue worsening.

"He.. He's coughing up so much blood…"

"It's okay… We are nearly there…"

* * *

When they reached, Ethan was rushed to the Emergency room.

"Doctor… What's wrong with our son? …"

"We aren't sure… We'll be examining him now…"

"Y-Yes…"

"Alright, please wait outside…"

Seven nodded.

They sat on the chairs outside of the Emergency room.

Seven was trying to comfort (Your Name), she was still crying.

"(Your Name)… It's going to be okay… Lucien is going to be fine…"

"He was fine in the afternoon… Why is he suddenly so ill? …"

"…"

He couldn't speak, he told (Your Name) not to worry, but he was just as worried and concerned…

* * *

 ** _And so they waited and waited…_**

It was a 3 hour wait, but the news they received made it all worth it.

The doctor came out of the room.

"Doctor… Our S-Son? …"

"Everything is okay now… the blood was from a sore throat , but he will still have to stay in the hospital because his temperature is abnormally high for a toddler."

"Yes… Thank you…"

* * *

"Don't worry Saeran, the doctor says he is fine. He has to stay in the hospital because of his high fever though…"

Seven was on the phone with Saeran, (Your Name) was sitting beside Lucien's bed.

 _ **"Ethan just won't sleep… I read him bedtime stories, gave him milk, he just won't listen hyung…"**_

"Ahh…"

"Let me talk to him…"

"Okay, wait…"

Seven could hear Saeran put down the phone for awhile, it wasn't as clear but he could still hear Saeran's voice.

 _ **"Ethan! Come here! Your dad wants to talk to you!"**_

He could here Ethan shout.

"DADA!"

"Hey buddy!"

"Dada! Lucien… Ok-okay? …"

"Yes, he's fine buddy! But he still has to stay in the hospital for awhile okay?"

"H-He not coming home? …"

"It's okay, the doctor says if he gets better he can come home soon!"

"Mama? … Papa?... No come h-home?"

"It's only for a few nights buddy, we can't leave Lucien alone can we?"

"N-no…"

"I w-want to s-see L-Lucien…"

"Well, Uncle Saeran will bring you here tomorrow okay?"

"No! I want Lucien now!"

"Buddy, hey. Lucien is sleeping now… Even if you come here, you can't play with him…"

"…"

"Why don't you go get some sleep? And then tomorrow when Lucien is awake you can come talk to him! How's that?"

"O-Okay…"

"Alright… Go get some sleep okay?"

"Y-yes…"

"Okay, bye buddy…"

"Dada… W-Wait…"

"What is it buddy?"

"D-do Lucien w-want ChuChu? …"

"His Kangaroo? ..."

"Y-yes…"

"I'm not sure… Why don't you bring it for him tomorrow?"

"Y-yes…"

"Is there anything else buddy?"

"Y-yes…"

"What is it?

"G-Goodnight dada… T-tell Mama g-goodnight t-too…"

"I will… I love you buddy… You should sleep now…"

"Y-yes… L-love y-you t-too dada…"

* * *

 ** _The next morning …_**

"Mama…"

(Your Name) awoke from the gentle tapping on her knee.

It was Ethan.

"Ethan! …"

"Mama!"

He tried to climb onto (Your Name)'s lap.

(Your Name) giggled before helping her struggling son.

"Hello (Your Name)…"

"Hello Saeran!"

"Where's Lucien and my brother?"

"Oh… Seven brought Lucien to see the doctor… They need to give him a checkup…"

"I see…"

 _ **He smiled.**_

"I'm happy he's fine."

"Yes… Me too…"

Ethan started tugging her shirt.

"Mama… L-Lucien?"

"Lucien is with daddy honey."

"I b-bring ChuChu…"

 _He got down from his mother's lap and ran to the bag._

 _He took out Lucien's Kangaroo._

"Oh! Lucien will be happy!"

"Y-yes! …"

The door opened.

Seven was carrying Lucien.

"E-Ethan! …"

"L-lucien!"

Lucien wiggled his fingers, he wanted to get down.

"You want to go down buddy?"

"Y-yes papa…"

"Okie, be careful…"

He placed Lucien on the floor.

 _ **Ethan waddled over.**_

He started patting Lucien's head.

"I brought Chuchu!"

"ChuChu!"

"ChuChu!"

 ** _They started giggling and talking in somesort of baby language._**

Seven, (Your Name) and Saeran giggled along as well.

They were relieved that Lucien was okay…

They were also happy that Lucien and Ethan were so close.

 _ **Ethan took pride in being the older brother, and Lucien simply adored him.**_

* * *

 _ **Hello! It has been so long! But it's finally here! Sorry it's not of the best quality! I'm very caught up with my family issues and hope you guys understand! I'll try my best to write more for you guys! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_


	12. Family Day

"Ethan! Lucien! Why don't you two go help mama pack the food?"

"Y-Yes!"

 _ **They cried in unison as they waddled over to the kitchen to assist (Your Name).**_

"M-mama!"

(Your Name) was packing sandwiches and biscuits for their family trip to the Zoo. She was making bentos for the R.F.A. members as well.

"Hello~ What brings you two to the kitchen?"

"We help!"

"Oh, but mummy is just about done!"

"Aww~"

"Don't look so sad! Let me see…"

 _ **They looked at their mother with adorable poutie faces.**_

"Alrighty you two! Have you gotten your backpacks!"

"Yes!"

They giggled as they replied.

" Ok then! What about your present for Minhyun?"

"A-ah…."

They kept quiet.

"W-we forgot…"

"Why don't you two go get it then?"

"Y-yes Mama!"

They turned around and ran out of the kitchen.

(Your Name) giggled.

Seven came in. He hugged (Your Name) from behind and rested his chin on her shoulders.

"Need help?"

"Hee~ No~"

"You sure? …"

He started nuzzling in her neck.

She blushed a bright red.

"Saeyoung stop… What if the kids see…"

"They won't…"

He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll play with you tonight… Hee~ "

"Saeyoung!"

"Dada! What are you going to play with mama!"

 _ **Ethan was tugging on Seven's pants.**_

"Uhhh…"

He blushed as well.

"I want to play to papa!"

Lucien chimed in.

* * *

 _ **It took the 2 adults a while to somehow convince their children that the game they were going to play was too 'dangerous'.**_

* * *

"Okay, you two, all buckled up?"

"Yes!"

They were in the car.

Seven was driving, (Your Name) was at the back with the kids and Saeran was in the front.

"Uncle Saeran! ~"

It was Lucien who was sitting behind him, he was touching Saeran's hair.

"U-uncle Saeran! ~"

Saeran turned around.

"What's up?"

"C-chocolate!"

Saeran looked at (Your Name), but she just smiled.

"Uhh… Thank you Lucien."

Lucien giggled, and Saeran couldn't help but smile along.

 _ **He was happy, He finally understood the happiness his brother felt…**_

* * *

 _ **And maybe one day…**_

 _ **He could start his own family as well…**_

* * *

"Okay, we're here…"

They were lucky enough to find a parking lot, the place was packed.

"The kids are sleeping… I'll get the stroller then…"

"I'll help."

Saeran and (Your Name) went to the back of the car to the trunk. Saeran carried the stroller out and (Your Name) assisted.

When they were ready, Seven carried them onto the stroller.

They walked to the entrance of the zoo, waiting for the other R.F.A. members.

Shortly after their arrival, Zen and Jumin arrived with Minhyun.

 _ **Zen was holding Minhyun's hand.**_

Minhyun was their adopted son, he had white hair like Zen but Black eyes like Jumin.

"Hello Uncle Saeyoung , Uncle Saeran and Aunty (Your Name)!"

"Hello Minhyun!" Seven ruffled his hair.

 _ **He was around a year older than Ethan and Lucien, that made him nearly 5.**_

Lucien had woken up.

"Papa…"

He was attempting to unbuckle himself from the stroller.

"Here… Let Uncle help you…"

 _ **Saeran helped the tiny toddler who was struggling to get out of the stroller.**_

"T-thank you U-Uncle S-Saeran!"

"It's okay…"

He gave Lucien a gentle smile before carrying him out of his stroller.

Lucien asked (Your Name) for Minhyun's present, **_then he procedded to waddle over to his friend._**

Minhyun patted his head.

"Hello Lucien~"

"Hello~"

The adult giggled at their interactions.

"Present for you~"

He gave Minhyun a Dinosaur plushie. _**(Do you get the reference ;-;)**_

"Thank you!"

 _ **He bowed.**_

"Thank you so much aunty and uncles! You too Ethan!"

"It's nothing Minhyun!"

Seven chuckled.

* * *

As they continued chatting, Jaehee and Yoosung soon arrived.

When everyone was present, they bought their tickets and started their excursion.

* * *

The first animals they saw were different species of deer.

 ** _There were some with antlers, some petite in size, and some very intimidating._**

But overall, Ethan really loved them. Hence, they took many pictures.

* * *

Next up were the elephants.

Lucien was afraid of their size so he did not dare go near.

After some coaxing however, they still managed to take a few photos…

 ** _After visiting all of the other animals that were in the zoo, they decided that they would have dinner with each other at the barbeque restaurant near by._**

* * *

"I'm sooooo hungry!" Yoosung announced.

The members laughed.

"Yeah! Me too!"

Seven said as well.

"Are you hungry Minhyun?"

"Y-yes papa…"

Jumin asked his son,

 ** _Minhyun called Jumin papa and Zen dada, just like how Ethan calls Seven dada but Lucien calls him papa._**

"Ok… Order anything you like alright?"

"Really!?"

"Yes."

Jumin ruffled his hair.

"Thank you Papa!"

Jumin gave him a smile.

 _ **Everyone could tell that Minhyun probably wasn't given these things when he was younger…**_

* * *

Zen was talking to Lucien and Ethan, they were asking him why his hair was white.

"Uncle Zen!"

 ** _Ethan tried to grab his attention again because Zen was talking to Jumin at the same time._**

"Yep?"

"So… W-why your hair w-white? …"

 _ **"Are you o-old? …"**_

 _ **Lucien blurted out.**_

The rest of the adults just laughed, well except for (Your Name), _**she told Lucien that was a little rude.**_

"I-I'm sorry u-uncle Zen…"

"Haha… It's ok Lucien don't be sad…"

"Well to answer your question buddy…"

 _ **Seven carried Lucien onto his lap.**_

"It's because of genetics."

"G-genetics? …"

 _ **"Yes, very good, g-e-n-e-t-i-c-s ~"**_

"W-what's that dada?"

 _ **Ethan asked, now intrigued.**_

"It's something that decides what you look like!"

 _ **They gave a confused look, Minhyun, Lucien and Ethan.**_

"Look, Lucien has your mama's eyes and papa's hair! And Ethan has his dada's eyes but his mama's hair!"

Zen explained to the toddlers.

 ** _They nodded. They seemed to understand._**

* * *

Soon, their dinner arrived and they ate to their hearts content.

When they finished, they split the bill and went their separate ways.

They said they would organise another family day next time when everyone was free.

* * *

 ** _Lucien and Ethan were so tired, they fell asleep once again in the car…_**

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this drabble! Just some things, I have deleted the secret agents AU because I do not plan on continuing it. Instead, I'm writing a new AU! So please go and check it out once I'm done as well! Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed this drabble!**_


	13. Skating

_**"Dad! Wake up you old man!"**_ Seven groaned as Lucien sat on him wiggling and jumping about, he sighed and pushed him off to the side of the bed.

 _ **"5 more minutes…"**_ he slurred, burying his face into the pillow. _**He did not feel like waking up at all.**_

"Dad you idiot! Do you want us to be late for school?!" Lucien huffed, grabbing the pillow beside him and smacking his father in the head. Seven ignored it, mumbling a few words before dozing off again.

 _ **That stupid old man. He was so irresponsible.**_

"Fine! I'll just tell mum!"

Lucien got out from the bed but a hand firmly grabbed his wrists.

"Haha … I'm awake! …" Seven gave him a terrified look at the mention of (Your Name), Lucien rolled his eyes and left the room.

Ethan and Lucien are 14 while (Your Name) and Seven are 36, now, they also have a daughter named Elizabeth that is turning 8 this year. Unlike her brothers, she had a mix of both brown and red hair. Her eyes were two completely different colours, her left was brown and right was yellow, it was a genetic mutation called _**'Heterochromia iridium'**_. Lucien and Ethan also looked rather different, Ethan now wore dorky glasses given by Seven, he was slightly more introverted and preferred to stay at home than go out. He wasn't as tall as his brother however, he was 159cm and Lucien was 167 cm. Lucien was an extrovert but extremely clumsy and rash, he never thought twice when he did stuff and often got into trouble at school. Mainly it was because he fought with anyone who made fun of Elizabeth.

 _ **(Lucien's is taller than his Mum! He has a rather good built as well, so you could imagine how painful it was when he sat on top of his Dad! Seven was only 175 cm mind you!)**_

* * *

Seven groggily rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom to the living room. His wife was in the kitchen and the kids were sitting at the dining table. Elizabeth was eating pancakes and the boys were having cereal.

 _ **"Morning kiddos…"**_ he walked over to the empty seat, ruffling Ethan's and Elizabeth's hair in the process.

"Morning Papa! Mummy made pancakes for me!"

"Oh, are they good?"

"Yeah! Want some?"

"Its fine Ellie, you can have them~"

"Alright~"

As Seven fiddled with his phone and Elizabeth ate her pancakes, Ethan and Lucien were having their own private conversation. _**(Not really since they are sitting at the dining table.)**_

 _ **"No way! You got to be kidding right?!"**_

"No! I saw him at the ice rink, he was really good!"

"Boi! I knew he liked singing like Uncle Zen but I never thought he would like figure skating!"

"Me too! He invited us to go there this weekend, wanna go?"

 _ **"I'm up for it!"**_

"What are you two rambling on about? ~" (Your Name) walked over, giving each of them a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Ethan saw Minhyun skating at the ice ring. He invited us to skate with him this weekend. Can we go mum?!"

(Your Name) giggled, _**"Of course! But you have to bring Elizabeth with you. She had always wanted to go skating!"**_

 _ **"Deal!"**_

* * *

Minhyun was 15 now, and if you have forgotten, he had white hair like Zen but black eyes like Jumin. His hair had an undercut and his skin was like porcelain. He was the tallest when compared to Ethan and Lucien, he was 169 cm.

 _ **"Mum! Dad! We're leaving!"**_

They were at their front porch wearing their shoes, Ethan was helping Elizabeth with hers.

"Alright! Be careful! Take care good care of Ellie okay?"

"Yeah! Bye!" Ethan smirked along with Lucien as their dad ruffled their hair.

"Have fun!" they nodded and ran off.

* * *

Thankfully, the ice rink was just a few blocks away, Lucien had to carry Elizabeth because she was throwing a tantrum for not being able to bring Mister Panda .

"Ellie, stop crying. I'm already carrying you, what more do you want?"

" _ **I want Mister Panda!"**_ She huffed as she buried her face into Lucien's neck. _**Lucien just sighed and continued walking alongside Ethan.**_

When they entered the rink, a cold gust of air greeted them, They went to the reception area to wait for Minhyun. Lucien allowed Elizabeth the play his hand phone while they waited.

 _ **(Hey! Wanna know a secret? Lucien ain't straight, he's gay shit I'm telling you. He has the biggest crush on Minhyun, he even calls him Minhyun-hyung despite their smile age gap. His parents and Ethan know he's gay, but they have no clue he likes Minhyun. Elizabeth does however…)**_

"Lucien!" Elizabeth was trying to grab Lucien's hair.

"What."

"You have mints?"

"Yeah, but you ain't having any."

"Why not?!"

"Cause I said so."

Elizabeth puffed her cheeks in anger, crossing her arms.

"Give me mints!"

"Nope."

 _ **She kicked Lucien in the belly before glaring at him.**_

"Fine! Then I'll tell the whole world you like Minhy-!? " Before she could finish Lucien covered her mouth to muffle her words. His face flushed a crimson red as he fumbled trying to get out his mints.

 _ **"Here! Now shut up!"**_

Elizabeth gave a devious smirk before popping in three of the mints in her mouth . _**Thankfully Ethan didn't notice as he was listening to music.**_

They didn't have to wait long for Minhyun to show up, he waved upon seeing his friends.

"H-hey Guys! Hope I didn't make you wait too l-long""

 _ **Minhyun had a natural tendency to stutter.**_

"Nah, you didn't. We just got here." Ethan chuckled as he patted the older boy's back. Minhyun just rubbed his neck nervously. _**(It was his habit.)**_

"Oh I s-see… Wanna get your s-skates?"

 _ **"Yes!" Ellie squealed.**_

* * *

Once they had worn their skates, they started skating . It didn't take long for Ethan and Ellie to learn how to balance themselves, of course they had some falls but they were up in no time! As for Lucien, he had a little trouble…

"Ha! No way! Even Ellie's better than you Lucien!" _**Ethan was laughing his ass off at the 41th time Lucien fell down.**_

 _ **"S-Shut up!"**_ his face was tinted a dark shade of pink, _**this was so Goddamn embarrassing…**_

Minhyun gave him a comforting smile, offering Lucien his hand. _**(This sounds so wrong XD He's not proposing!)**_

"Need h-help?" his usual stunning smile plastered across his face. Luicen had to advert his gaze to stop himself from gawking, damn that pretty son of a bitch.

"U-hhh… Yeah…" he grabbed onto his hand. _ **It felt nice, cold yet warm…**_

 _ **Ahh…**_

 _ **He was too in love with this beautiful little Snow Prince…**_

* * *

I'M SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS. TO MAKE IT WORSE, IT'S NOT EVEN DECENT. BUT RIGHT NOW I'M FOCUSING ON AN ORIGINAL STORY RATHER THAN FANFICTION SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. ALSO I HAVE BEEN WATCHING TOO MUCH ANIME, THIS CAUSES ME TO FANGIRL TO EXTREME MEASURES.


	14. Jumbled emotions

**_Hello! Little author's note! In this story Lucien and Ethan are 18, Minhyun is 19 and Ellie is 12 :D You and Seven are 40 :D ( IM SORRY I MADE YOU OLD) I know that this clearly goes against the rules of this website but I wanted to try something different :D Hope you enjoy! I made it longer because I'm nice :D_**

* * *

 _ **"HELPPPP ME (YOUR NAME) !"**_ Seven was running around the house, arms flailing in the air.

Ethan, Ellie and (Your name) were giggling away at the sight bestowed upon them, and as for Saeran he wasn't even the slightest bothered. Seven had made a grave mistake, and now Lucien was extremely pissed. It was terrifying for Seven because _**that little runt was stronger than him.**_

 _ **"LUCIEN, I SAID I'M SORRY!"**_

Unfortunately for Seven, the words didn't seem to go into Lucien's head. When he got agitated, he listened to no one besides (Your Name). And this time, (Your Name) had no intention of saving Seven's ass.

"YOU HACKED MY PHONE AND READ MY TEXTS!" Lucien was throwing all the pillows he could find at Seven's face. Seven had to defend himself with his arms.

 _ **"I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU HAD YOU KNOW… A CRUSH!"**_ Seven retorted.

 _ **"I D-DON"T!"**_

 _ **Ethan and Ellie snorted, trying their best to hide their laughter at their older brother's awful lying.**_

Lucien glared at them, his face now resembling a tomato.

Seven wanted to laugh but he decided not to when Lucien started chasing him again. This time, Lucien was carrying a shoe. He was scarier than (Your Name), and **_she was extremely scary…_**

 _ **(Ethan had just found out recently Lucien likes Minhyun, however, that only happened through dirty tricks he had up his sleeves… He had bribed Ellie with 4 boxes of mints… And of course being Ellie, she happily accepted the offer…)**_

"STUPID OLD MAN!" Lucien tried throwing the shoe at Seven's head, but Seven managed to skilfully dodge it. Lucien huffed in annoyance and Seven smirked.

 _ **"HAH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"**_

Lucien opened his mouth to retaliate but nothing came out. Instead, all he felt was his throat burning and something wet trickling down his cheeks. _**He was crying? …**_

"Ah… L-Lucien I -" Seven's smile had died down…

 _ **"SHUT UP OLD MAN! I HATE YOU!"**_ without another word, he ran to his room, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

 _ **Lucien refused to speak to him for a week.**_

* * *

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:48 PM**_

Hey Lucien, are you alright? I heard from Ethan you fought with uncle Saeyoung.

 _ **[Lucien] 9:48 PM**_

I'm alright, just angry…

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:48 PM**_

Want to talk about it? …

 _ **[Lucien] 9:48 PM**_

He hacked my phone and read my texts…

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:49 PM**_

Oh…

 _ **[Lucien] 9:49 PM**_

Yup.

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:49 PM**_

Well, even I have to admit that's crossing the line…

 _ **[Lucien] 9:49 PM**_

Finally! Someone agrees! Mum, Ethan and Ellie think it's a joke! It's not really a joke when you invade someone's privacy…

 ** _[Minhyun] 9:49 PM_**

Yes, even I would be mad if my dads did that :/

 _ **[Lucien] 9:49 PM**_

Yeah, let's change the topic… How's Uncle Zen and Uncle Jumin doing?

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:49 PM**_

They're doing great actually. Dad is on a business trip to London and Pa is helping me with my training! :D

 _ **[Lucien] 9:49 PM**_

That's nice! Is he helping you with your vocal training or your dancing?

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:50 PM**_

Both haha XD It's really fun! Sometimes he brings me to the studio he works at :D

 _ **[Lucien] 9:49 PM**_

Ahh, sounds like fun XD Is it easy to manage having this and college work? I heard college is really stressful?

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:56 PM**_

Sorry for the late reply, I had to help Pa with something! It's not easy but it's manageable It can be stressful at times but skating and singing helps me to distress :D

 _ **[Lucien] 9:56 PM**_

That's nice to hear! I'd like to say I can help with your homework but I think the stuff we're learning is a little different XD At least you have something you enjoy unlike me, I don't really have an idea what I want to do in the future :P

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:56 PM**_

Ahh thanks! You're always so sweet XD And don't worry too much! Eventually you'll find your passion :D

 _ **Lucien blanked out for a second as he read the text he just received.**_

 _"You're always so sweet!"_

 _He was going to melt into a blushing mess, the words Minhyun sent after that seem to register in his head. He had to put down the phone slowly and muffle his 18 year-old dumbass squealing in the pillow. Shit this was more than a crush wasn't it…_

 _ **Hearing a soft 'beep' he swiped the phone back into his hands.**_

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:57 PM**_

Enough about me XD How about you? Found someone you like yet? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Lucien hesitated. What in the bloody hell should he say? …_

 _ **[Lucien] 9:57 PM**_

Actually yeah.

 _Shit. He should not have said that._

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:57 PM**_

Oooo, whose the lucky girl?

 _ **[Lucien] 9:57 PM**_

Umm well…

 _ **[Lucien] 9:57 PM**_

You see…

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:57 PM**_

?

 _ **[Minhyun] 9:57 PM**_

Is something wrong?

 _ **[Lucien] 9:57 PM**_

The person I like,

 _ **[Lucien] 9:57 PM**_

Is a guy actually… And he's a good friend of mine…

* * *

 _ **(I'm swapping over to Minhyun's point a view because I want to write his reaction XD I shall make this a little sad?... I think I'll just go with the flow…)**_

* * *

The not-so-little white-head boy stared at the screen of his smartphone for a good 2 minutes. He had no idea his best friend had swung that way. A lump formed in his throat and his heart started to ache a little, it wasn't from realising his childhood friend was gay, instead it was because of something he couldn't put word to. Although it was obvious in this case it's jealousy, but why the hell was he jealous? … _ **He should be happy that his friend who never showed any romantic interest in anyone finally found a crush right? Why was he so pissed?**_

 _ **"Oh." Was all he managed to say.**_

He didn't once lay a finger on his phone for what was remaining of the oddly cold night.

* * *

He awoke to the abrupt sound of his ear-piercing beeping alarm clock. He slammed the mute button and groggily rubbed his eyes. He started fiddling around his bed for his phone and was surprised to find 37 unread messages and 6 missed calls. 1 of the messages were from Lucien while the rest of the calls and texts were from Ethan. _**A worried expression formed on his face, Ethan never called him, he preferred to text so why?**_

He clicked the icon for the messenger app and scrolled to find Ethan's chat.

 _ **[-Unread-]**_

 _ **[Ethan] 12:34 AM**_

Minhyun

 _ **[Ethan] 12:34 AM**_

Have you seen Lucien?

 _ **[Ethan] 12:34 AM**_

Minhyun please. This is urgent.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:34 AM**_

He left the house.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:34 AM**_

Dad can't track him.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:34 AM**_

He didn't bring his phone.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:34 AM**_

Minhyun.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:34 AM**_

Answer your phone goddammit!

 _ **[Ethan] 12:35 AM**_

Minhyun please.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:35 AM**_

My Mum won't stop crying.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:35 AM**_

Minhyun.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:35 AM**_

Ellie is terrified. Please answer your fucking phone!

 _ **[Ethan] 12:35 AM**_

Minhyun.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:35 AM**_

Minhyun.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:35 AM**_

Minhyun.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:42 AM**_

My dad told Uncle Yoosung and Aunt Jaehee, they can't reach your dads.

 _ **[Ethan] 12:42 AM**_

Please answer your phone!

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19AM**_

Minhyun please, he still isn't home.

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

My dad is freaking out.

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

Minhyun.

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

Minhyun.

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

Minhyun.

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

Fuck.

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

I've never seen Uncle Saeran so worried before. Please reply.

 ** _[Ethan] 1:19 AM_**

M

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

I

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

N

 ** _[Ethan] 1:19 AM_**

H

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

Y

 _ **[Ethan] 1:19 AM**_

U

 _ **[Ethan] 1:20 AM**_

N

 _ **[Ethan] 1:20 AM**_

MINHYUN

 _ **[Ethan] 7:33 AM**_

Minhyun.

 _ **[Ethan] 7:33 AM**_

He still isn't home.

 _ **[Ethan] 7:33 AM**_

Please call me.

 _ **[Ethan] 7:33 AM**_

Please.

 _When he finished reading all of the texts, his fingers were already searching for Ethan's contact number._

It beeped twice before he picked up.

 _ **"Hello? E-Ethan? …"**_

 _ **"MINHYUN. WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?"**_ the brunette was screaming but Minhyun could hear the worry and anger in his voice.

"I'm s-sorry… I was a-asleep…"

 _ **"IS HE AT YOUR PLACE?"**_

"N-no… He hasn't come home yet? …"

 _ **"Of COURSE NOT, WHY WOULD I BE SCREA— Shit, I got to go, Dad's freaking out."**_

* * *

 _Before Minhyun could reply, the line was cut off._

* * *

 _ **(I'm returning to the Choi's point of view :D)**_

"Dad…"

 _ **Seven was typing away on his laptop. He had never worked so hard ever since the time he met (Your Name), and this time it was so much harder given the fact Lucien did not have his phone.**_

"Don't worry, I'll find him."

"Dad, have a sandwich at least."

"It's fine."

 _ **(Your name) had just got off the phone. Tears were once again trickling down her already swollen cheeks.**_

"Seven, It's Yoosung and Jaehee… T-they found him at L-luminescent complex…"

 _ **"What?! That's 17 kilometres from here!"**_

"Jaehee says he's wounded… They're bringing him to the hospital along with his friend…"

 ** _"Wounded?! Friend?! What the hell happened?!"_**

"Jaehee said he wouldn't tell them…"

 _ **"AHH! C'mon we're going to the hospital." He slammed his laptop shut and grabbed his keys from the counter top.**_

* * *

When they arrived, Yoosung and Jaehee explained the situation.

 _ **"Lucien called me with his friend's cell, he told me where he was and we rushed there."**_

Yoosung said as he patted Seven's back.

 _ **"Lucien only has some cuts but his friend is pretty badly beat up."**_

Seven sighed into his palms, unable to ease the tension that built up into his body. Ethan was trying to comfort his crying sister and Jaehee the same with (Your Name). The doctors were in the process of bandaging Lucien's cuts.

 _ **When he came out, a guilt ridden expression was written all over his face.**_

"Dad I — " without warning, Seven embraced his son in a hug . It was hard cause Lucien was slightly taller than him. _**(Yes he is a tall smol bean okay. Okay, maybe he isn't really smol, He is 181cm XD)**_

"I'm sorry Dad… I — "

"It's okay. We aren't mad, we were just really worried you know?"

 _ **Lucien nodded in affirmation.**_

"I'm sorry…"

 _Seven rubbed circles into the taller boy's back before releasing his grip and looking him dead in the eye._

 **"Now, what exactly happened?"**

* * *

 _ **{Timeskip because I do not have the motivation to write that very cringey scene.}**_

* * *

 _ **~5 days later~**_

Lucien has fully recovered and is back to his usual self, he had finally resolved the conflict between him and Seven. Ethan had walked in on his parents doing some woohoo and Ellie somehow took up dancing classes :D **_Of course Ethan was scarred for life and nearly threw up._**

 _ **(I'm going to Minhyun's POV because I want to.)**_

"Pa, can we talk?"

Minhyun called his Dad who was practicing his vocals and drinking some coffee.

"Sure, wassup kiddo?"

 **"It's about Lucien."**

"Oya? He's fully recovered right?"

 _ **(I'm sorry I couldn't resist that reference.)**_

"Yeah but it's not about that…"

"Oh, what is it then?"

"Lucien came out to me as queer."

 _Zen spat out his drink. Minyun freaked out and helped his dad with some tissues._

 _ **"WHAT?"**_

"Pa, can you please not shout!"

"Right, sorry!" He sat back into his chair and gave Minhyun a confused look.

 _ **"Care to explain how it happened?"**_

"I asked him if he finally found a crush. He said yes and told me it was a guy." Minhyun deadpanned.

 _ **"Uh-huh." Zen gave his son a skeptical look.**_

"Then what did you say?"

 _"Oh."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I said oh."_

 _ **There was an awkward silence before Zen smacked his son on the head with his music scores.**_

 _"Ow! Why did you hit me?"_

 _"Idiot! How can you just say 'oh'? He probably thinks you find it gross or something!"_

 _"But I have two dads! Why would he think that?"_

 _"Shit you're right! But still! Congratulate him or something!"_

Minhyun's mouth twisted into a frown.

 _ **"I didn't want to."**_

"Why? Shouldn't you be happy he finally showed romantic interest in someone?"

 _ **"I am but…"**_

A flush crept onto his cheeks. Zen's concerned expression morphed into a smirk.

 _ **"Don't tell me… You're Jealous?!"**_

Minhyun waved his hands in defense, trying his best to stop the heat from going to his face, _being a person with pale complexion did not help in this situation at all._

 _ **"Why would I be jealous?"**_

 _"Kiddo, it's written all over your face."_

 _"What? …"_

* * *

 _ **{Another timeskip because YES.}**_

* * *

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:22AM**_

Ethan, can we talk?

 _ **[Ethan] 3:22AM**_

Sure, what's up?

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:22AM**_

It's regarding Lucien.

 _ **[Ethan] 3:22AM**_

Lucien? About what specifically?

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:22AM**_

Did you by any chance know he was gay? …

 _ **[Ethan] 3:22AM**_

Of course XD He came out when he was 14!

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:22AM**_

Oh… So your parents know about it too?

 _ **[Ethan] 3:22AM**_

Yup! There are really supportive too! I mean my dad is Bisexual and aren't your dad's queer too? XD

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:22AM**_

Oh. I guess :P

 _ **[Ethan] 3:22AM**_

How did you find out though? I don't think Lucien told anyone besides us.

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:22AM**_

He told me the day he went missing.

 _ **[Ethan] 3:22AM**_

Ooooo~~

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:22AM**_

Wut? O-o

 _ **[Ethan] 3:23AM**_

Did he tell you who he likes?

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:23AM**_

Nope, his answer was vague. He just said it was a guy and a friend.

 _ **[Ethan] 3:23AM**_

OMG! Hahahahahahahahahahaha

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:23AM**_

What's so funny? :/

 _ **[Ethan] 3:23AM**_

Nothing~

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:23AM**_

Ethan tell me.

 _ **[Ethan] 3:23AM**_

Do you want to know who he likes? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:23AM**_

…

 _ **[Ethan] 3:23AM**_

Trust me, if I could tell you I would, but Lucien will murder me like how he nearly murdered my Dad with a shoe. XD

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:23AM**_

…

 _ **[Ethan] 3:23AM**_

I can give you a hint though. The person he likes is someone you know. And he's older :D

 _ **[Minhyun] 3:24AM**_

What

 _ **[Ethan] 3:23AM**_

Hehehehheh...

 _ **[Ethan] 3:23AM**_

Oh shit, will you look at that! The new episode of Yuri on ice is out! _ **GTG ~ Adios!**_

* * *

 _ **Minhyun exited the chat, he turned off his phone and stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be forever. He was sorting out his messy thoughts.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shit...**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **After 27 minutes of doing nothing he realised,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _He was fucking in love with Lucien._**

* * *

 _ **BOOOOM! Cliffhanger cause I'm really lazy, if this gets a few reviews at the least I will write the next part :D**_


End file.
